Dark Legends and Sunny Prospects
by Snapebunny14
Summary: Sandy from Germany comming to Hogwarts! A lot of action and fuss about finding true love. But Hermione too has some plans to get her potions master. More I won’t tell. But ya gonna love that! It is cool! REALLY!11 R&R plz


This is my first fanfiction. I wrote it on german but me want to improve ma English! Don't be mean. I am sorry for the some mistakes. Please R&R 3 Love to all readers ;) *hugz*

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful day in the fall as Sandy the letter of Dumpledore got. She was alredy 14 and thought they had her obviously fagotten. She were called Sandy Beach and come from Germany. But becoz she knew so well English and also so well charms it was that Dumpledore wanted her to coming after Hogwarts. Besides she was pretty, very pretty and also thin. She was so biutifull that she did not have many friends, becoz she was so beautiful that all closd their eyes too if she comes.

She going thus to the station into Frankfurt because the Hogwartz express made a detour special for she and there she watched for track 3 1/4 (because there was no track 9 there, she had track 3 to take). Hogwarts Xpress made only for her a detour, because she was so beautifull, that all shut the eyes closed as an exemption. The others did not notice from nothing because Dumpeldore shifting them into a deep sleep, coz they should not notice that they drive over Germany! But when Sandy entered the Hogwarts Xpress every1 woke up and there they were already also nearly in Hogwarts, because the train drove so fast that nobody which had noticed. Sandy did not sit alone in the compartment, but since all had closed the eyes, it was her alone by herself in realidad - alone (A/N: The poor girl, is she not???).

They did stepped out and were also alredy in the large hall of Hogxwarts. There the speaking hat (that is a hat that can speak and selcting the peopils for the houses) was and it have also a poem ready:

four houses we have here

noone gives the hat som beer

thats mean and unfair

i vote for a hat union there

and now i will both small and tall

beluvd childrens sort you all

And therefore Sandy was the oldest and prettiest truely, she is first one to being selected to a house! The hat considered for a long time " Hmm" … She putting on the hatt and it covered her pretty face. She saw nothing anymore. Just that the dirty hat should one time be repaired soon, the poor!!

The hat said: "You are so prettily! Select you may where you want to go" Sandy considered for a long time… She knews she was smart, and nicely and courageously, therefore all houses would fit very well. Every houses except Slythheryn. Slythheryn, she thought acidently and the Hat called loud: Slythheryn

Sandy was confused…

The hall grew silent and horrified: How could a so beautiful girl only go after Slythheryn, to the people, which are not so nice, and Dumpledore of folded the forehead, which was already very wrinkly. But Snape threw a naughty view to Sandy too (A/N: I have the difficult words in an encyclopedia checked) Sandy carried, by the way, a tight, belly-free, red top and totally tight, sexy jeans, wich had a flowerprint over the left leg, but then also still a little over the right butt, (A/N: such a jeans my best friend have, full coolly!!! LUV ya deary) Sandy sat down at teh Slythheryntable and the Slythheryns looked not even away. But that did not matter to Sandy as it was times to dinner. Sandy ate two carrots, a beet and three yellow turnips (because it was vegetanian). As a helpful Boy (from heir point of view was completely sweet and cute guy) offered her a steak she told him so that she was vegetanian.

In the meantime the remaining pplz were selected: Anna-Isabelle to Griffindor, Mannfred to Huffelpuff, Sieglinde to Ravenclow and Hedlina to Griffindyorer. But that is unimportant, because actually they do not play any longer part in that story. Then a boy came under the hat, who carried eyeglasses and had black disheveled hair. But no scar and he were small. His sweater was purple and he red wore flood- trousers, when he sat down, everyone laughed already.

The hat fell him over the whole head, conceling his face. Coincidentally he knew also English, and came however from Germany, like Sandy. He was very, very smart and came immediately to Rawenclaw. In addition and he was already 14, nearly 15! He was called Kevin Millershut, that's at least was McGonnagell has said, who was a house teacher of Griffindoyr and who commanded the hat, becoz she herself carried such a hat, she had the power over all hats in Hogwarts. Kevin rose and looked himslef over. His eyeglasses slipped over the nose and he saw nothing more. The others laughed still more, during he blindly the laughter followed and on the Rwanclawtable too tripped. Thus in fact it was more against the laughter, because thus the Ravewnclaws did not laugh (those are much too smart, in order to laugh at pplz, whereby Slythheryns say that those are stupid)he went there, where nobody laughed. Kevin sat down beside a girl that was called Kimuc Samui (she came from Korea), but just because he did not know that it was a girl, because she did not look at all like it, otherwise he would have never dared

Kimuc Samui saw interested over to Kevin, because she always have liked weak boys, but Kevin did not notice it, he regarded only the meal. But he did not want to eat it, except the desert, because he was a desertarian (He ate only sweets). Kevin was by the way just as old as Sandy, which was just as old as Harry and Ron and Hermione. But Sandy was the most beautifull one (A/N: Yes, I know Hermione and the others are already rather pretty, but Sandy is sooo pretty, she is blond, with long shini hair and she has short, white teeth, not like Hermione, which I like however very very much also!)

Then Dumpledore came and said:

„That is new new teacher for DADA. His name is Mr. Mine. But you dear children, tell him Professor Mr. Mine, because he is now a professor, but you can say to him also only Professor Mine. And now all goes to oyurs room houses and sleeps, tomorrow again will be much the matter into your houses, because in Hogwarts always much is up!!"

One the pupil did not say the whole evening always to nothing an nobody, he was quiet and was a Griffindoyor, he sat beside Nevill, which did not consider him however, and he him in addition not too, he said nothing. he had green trousers and one punkhair, however he was very silent and did not come up again in the story.

Then all went sleeping with the Prefects. Kevin who did not know what a prefect was, remained in the hall and sat there and watched on Sandy, who also sat there. Imimdeately he looked away because she was so beautiful and dind't wanting to see her.

Then he also rose as bawled out and a huge crapped on by the teachers and he did not want another one. Sandy stood already too.

Then they all wenn to their common rooms. Well Sandy to Slythheryn and Kevin went on the other common room in ravwnclwa. There they announced themselves with their new acquaintance, thus Kevin with the Ravenxlaws and Sandy with the Slythheryns, but Kevin nott so really, because he was so shy, but the others did force him into discussions, because they wanted to know who he were. But Sandy was already talkative on her part, because she had not spoken ever with someone that also looked at her, although she was so beautiful.

In the meantime at the Griffindyors Ron with Hermione and Harry talked together, because they had not so long met for so much time. Afterwards they all went together to bed to sleeping.

In the next days morning, they all got their timing tables and Sandy, she had her hours with the Ravencaw and Syltseryn. Sandy and Kevin were always together then in class. But also they were in class with Harry und Ronn und Hermione.  
Firstly they had DADA with Professor Mr. Mine. He was a small, big man with a huge belly and unkempt, soft hair and he looked a lot like a big rabbit. His firstname was Harvey, but noone knew this xcept Dumlpedor. He was also the one who knew that he actually was a big rabbit in realitat. And only he could see that. And as he always has been a bit crazy he got him the place in Hogwartz.

The class with him was nice, as he giving everyone free carrots and spezial Sandy liked that a lot. Then they had class with Severus Snape next (hothothot ^^ hihi, I love Snape, you know!)

Servus Snape gave them a hearty welcome Becoz he already had a little exams for them to do! (mean, I know!). He said they all had to make a mockturtle soup (Since they changed the educating plans in Hogwarts the y had new curriculars) and he will try then.

Hermione cooked a love potion instead of the soup, becaoz she was in love with Snapybunny. She used a lott of spezial soup seasoing into it so the dark master of Potions and lord of her dreams wouldn't notice.

And what a dream she had!!!

Please read and rate! I lUV ratingz & commentz!1111 YAY, lov ya all! 3 3 if I get many comments I will continue of course!!


End file.
